veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh and the Big Wall! (transcript)
Bob: Okay, Larry, it's time for the theme song. Larry: Uh, yeah, Bob. What do I do? Bob: Hmm... Let's see. I know. You play the guitar. Larry: Bob, I don't have any hands. Bob: Oh, you're right. Well, okay, you play this. Larry: I don't want to play that! I'll look silly! Bob: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Larry: Nope. Not going to do it. Bob: It's for the kids. Larry: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. Bob: All right! Better get on out there. If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! All: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. Bob: Broccoli, celery, gotta be... All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen... All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour... All: VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! (Vegetables laughing) Bob: Hi kids! And welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. Junior: And I'm Junior Asparagus! Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Junior: Yep! That's right. Bob: I bet you're wondering where Larry is. He was a little tired after the last show, so we decided to let him sleep in today. But don't worry, he'll be here pretty soon. In the meantime, Junior Asparagus has very graciously agreed to help out. Junior: Hi! Bob: Now, Junior! Junior: Yes, Bob? Bob: Today we got a letter from Victor Bartholemew of Sausalito, California. Junior: Oh. Hi, Victor. Bob: Victor has a problem, he says there's a kid named Louis in his class, who hit him yesterday. Junior: Oh, my. Bob: Oh my is right. Now in church, Victor just learned that God wants us to be nice to people, even when they're not nice to us. But Victor doesn't really feel like doing that. Deep down inside, he wants to hit Louis back. What should he do? Should he do it this way? Or should he do it God's way? Junior: Oh, wow. I know how you feel, Victor. Sometimes the stuff I learn in church doesn't sound like very much fun, sometimes I feel like doing things my own way, too. Do you suppose we have a story about that? Bob: Oh. Do we? Have I ever told you about the israelites? Junior: Hmm, the israelites. Oh, yeah, I remember those guys! Weren't they supposed to be god's chosen people? Bob: That's what the bible says. Junior: Oh, I bet they always follow god's directions. Bob: Oh, ho, ho. You think so, wouldn't you? But sometimes God's directions didn't seem to make sense to them. You see...well... maybe I should just show you. Junior: Huh? Bob: Close your eyes, Junior. And don't open them until I say so. Junior: All right. Bob: Okay. Junior: How did we get here? Bob: We're using our imagination. Junior: Oh! So these must be the israelites. Bob: Yep! Junior: Why are they out here in the middle of nowhere? Bob: Oh, ho! Now that is a good question! Have you ever heard of a guy named Moses? Junior: Hmm. Isn't he the one who parted the red sea? Bob: Right again! But we're gonna go back a little further. The israelites were living in egypt. But not because they wanted to, no, the egyptians had taken them captive and were making them work very hard as their slaves. Junior: Oh, dear. Bob: It was miserable. But God cared about the israelites. So he sent moses to lead them out of egypt and into their own land, the promised land. Junior: This is the promised land? Bob: No, no, no. Oh, the land god promised them was wonderful. You could grow things and there was lots of food. No, this is the desert. Junior: So... Why are they here? Bob: Ah. Yes. That is the point. When moses and the israelites left egypt, all they had to do was follow God's directions and they'd go right to the promised land. But they didn't always follow God's directions. Sometimes they went their own way instead. Junior: What do you mean? Bob: Well, for example. Moses led them to the promised land right away. But when some of the israelites took a look around, they saw people there that looked like giants. That scared him so much, they wouldn't go in, they got to the land god promised him. And then they turned around and ran away. Junior: Oh, my! Bob: Now god was very disappointed and the israelites for not following his directions. So he told them that none of them could go into the promised land for 40 years. Junior: You're kidding me! Bob: Nope! That's why they're stuck here in the desert. Junior: Wow. Bob: By the time 40 years had gone by. Moses had died. Junior: I thought this story was about him. Bob: No! It's about Joshua. Junior: Joshua? Who's he? Bob: He was moses' helper. When moses died, Joshua became israel's new leader. Josh: Do I know you? Bob: I'm the narrator! Josh: Oh. Bob: The israelites were very sad about moses' dying because he was a great leader. But at last, it was finally time. (Promised Land) Pa: It's time? Scooter: It's time? Jimmy: Did he just say it's time? Percy: We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert. We didn't have a lot of fun in the sand. Tom: But saddle up your cow. Percy: And will behind us now. All: Because we're going to the promised land. Jimmy: For years I've eaten nothing but manna. A dish that is filling but plan. Jerry: But now we're on our way. Pa: I'll have a cheese souffle. All: Because we're going to the promised land. And in the promised land it's gonna be so grand. We'll have our fill from the grill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great. Oh, we can hardly wait. 'Cause we're going to the promised land. Scooter: The dining was lousy with Moses but will be feasting with Josh in command! Jimmy: I'd like a taco please and some pintos and cheese. All: Because we're going to the promised land. And in the promised land it's gonna be so grand. We'll have our fill from the grill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great. Oh, we can hardly wait. 'Cause we're going to the promised land. And in the promised land it's gonna be so grand. We'll have our fill from the grill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great. Jimmy: With waffles on my plate. All: 'Cause we're going to the promised land. Pa: I hear it's flowing with milk and honey. Jimmy: Sounds sticky. All: 'Cause we're going to the promised land. Yeah, we're going to the promised land. 'Cause we're going to the promised land. Bob: (voice over) So off they went. After 40 years, the israelites were finally going to their new home. With a big grin, Joshua led his people into the promised land. Unfortunately, he overlooked one little detail. Jericho. (Silly Song: The Song of the Cebu) Category:Episodes transcripts